


Sweater

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Disgust and Sadness attempt to pick out an outfit for Riley.





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Inside Out nor am I profiting off this.

Disgust sighs, running her fingers over the control board. Sadness hunches more and more as Riley pushes through another rack of clothing.

“Riley should wear the hockey jersey,” she murmurs, “You know it's super comfortable. Even you like it.”

“Wearing a jersey is not appropriate for the first time meeting Jordan’s parents.”

Disgust taps her chin as she continues pushing through clothes, frustration mounting. Wordlessly, she cocks a finger, motioning for her to come closer. “I have an idea; let me feel your sweater.” 

“All her sweaters are hockey related.”

“I know, but she can wear something just as soft.”


End file.
